terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Triplets
The Triplets are a harder version of The Twins that spawn during the Time Invasion. The Triplets are three separate flying entities connected by tendrils, each with its own attack pattern and life count. Each must be killed in order to defeat the boss. Like Skeletron Mech and Eater of Life, the later the wave The Triplets is killed in, the more likely it is to drop items. There is an incredibly small chance of them spawning in the Eye Forest biome at night. Stats *36000 (Retinator) *40000 (Spewstan) *35000 (Plutisnam) *200 Dmg (Retinator's eye beam phase 1) *250 Dmg (Retinator's eye beam phase 2) *250 Dmg (Retinator's Melee phase 1) *300 Dmg (Retinator's Melee phase 2) *300 Dmg (Spewstan's Demonic Flame) *450 Dmg (Spewstan's Demonic Flamethrower) *270 Dmg (Spewstan's Melee phase 1) *350 Dmg (Spewstan's Melee phase 2) *333 Dmg (Plutisnam's Demon Scythess) *666 Dmg (Plutisnam's Demonic Tridents) *400 Dmg (Plutisnam's Melee phase 1) *600 Dmg (Plutisnam's Melee phase 2) Attacks Retinator has a yellow iris and fires yellow eye beams similar to Retinazer. Spewstan has a blue iris and fires balls of Demonic Flame. Plutisnam has a purple iris and fires demon scythes. Each alternate between their signature attacks and a charging melee attack, much like The Twins. Retinator's charge dash is faster and covers a bit more distance than Spewstan's charge dash, but Plutisnam's charge dash is slow but does the most damage. Each eye has a second phase. Retinator transforms at 18000 , Spewstan transforms at 19000 and Plutisnam transforms at 17000 . Retinator becomes a mechanical eye with a laser turret in its pupil. It fires more rapidly and with higher damage, and fires in quick barrages. The barrages become more intense the more damage Retinator has taken. Spewstan becomes a mechanical mouth. It chases the player, dashing with greater speed and range, and periodically spews streams of Demonic Flames from its mouth in a manner similar to the Flamethrower. The flames can inflict the Demonic Inferno debuff and deal very high damage. Plutisnam becomes a Buzz Saw. it fires Demonic Tridents instead of Demon scythes and fires them faster the lower health it has. The dash can inflict the broken armor debuff which can lead to the other attacks dealing a lot more damage. Drops *Tri-Optic Staff (5.44%) *Optic Beam (8.33%) *Demonic Flames (8.33%) *Demon Saw (8.33%) *Retinator's Mask (14.49%) *Spewstan's Mask (14.29%) *Plutisnam's Mask (14.29%) *The Triplets Trophys (10%) *33-99 Notes Unlike the Eye of Cthulhu, The Triplets gain defense when they take on their second form. In his first form, Spewstan's flame shots often miss, even more if the player isn't moving. Each of the Triplets are vulnerable to the Frostburn debuff and the Ichor debuff. The Demonic Flames fired by Spewstan and the Demon scythes fired by Plutisnam travel slower in honey, the Demonic Tridents ignore the honey however. There can never have more then 9 eyes spawned at any time, if there are 9+ no more will spawn. Each of the eyes can drop their respective Trophy when killed, regardless of which is killed first or last. It is possible to get all of the Trophys in one battle. In his second form, Spewstan's eye fire functions almost identically to the flamethrower weapon, with similar range but inflicting the Demonic Inferno debuff instead of the On Fire! The Triplets are said to be the toughest Time Invasion boss, along with Skeletron Mech. The Triplets are by far the most mobile boss in the Time Invasion. Tips Concentrate on killing one eye first. Getting them all to their second phase at the same time makes the fight significantly more difficult. If you have The Crimson in your world, use something that inflicts the Ichor (debuff) to significantly reduce the Triplets' defense. It is suggested to use a ranged approach to help avoid the Melee attacks. A long flat surface with Frostspark Boots equipped is suggested for easy dodging of attacks. Combined with wings, you are able to soar through the air dodging attacks that would (in other circumstances) eventually catch up to you. The Star Veil/Cross Necklace are also a good thing to have around in case the Triplets happen to get in close combat with you. Name Origins (Added by RaymondZhao1) Retinator: Retina + Dominator Spewstan: Spewer + Pakistan I have no idea what Plutisnam’s name origins could be.Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Minibosses Category:Minibosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Event Enemies Category:Twins-Type Boss